Smiling in the Darkness
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: Even though Arthur is blind, he still manages to make light of all situations. Well, that is until he visits Alfred and he changes everything. [ HetaOni-ish fic. It only comes up a few times so you don't really have to know much about the game! Spelling might be a bit bad since it was an RP at first- ]
1. Happy meetings

This is an RP that is going on between me and my friend Sam, i am the America and she is Blind!England.  
Im sorry if Americas parts are off or even ooc, that's just how i write him, sorry! and besides, you would be pretty down if your friend went blind and you thought it was your fault, right?  
Oh yeah, and Blind!England is supposed to be from the game HetaOni. You don't really have to know much about the game, it only comes up once or twice (so far)  
I hope you enjoy! Any feedback would be great and very helpful!

* * *

The day had been an uneventful one for England, or to close friends, Arthur. So he had decided to visit someone. France was busy, there was no way he was going to visit Russia, China had to deal with his family, Canada had been sick for a while and Japan had training to do with Italy and Germany. That leaves one person. One annoying, American person.

He set out to visit America, it had been a while since they had seen each other after all. When he finally got there, he stood on the front step, pressed the doorbell and waited only a few seconds before the door opened. The person at the door ( who he was guessing was America ) didn't say anything. "I do hope I found the right place..." Arthur mutters to himself before speaking up. "Hello America."

America had been lounging around, nothing to do until the doorbell rang. He leapt up off his sofa and ran to the door, happy that he finally had something to do. When he got to the door, he saw the person he least expected. And as usual (or at least when he saw England), his hero complex went sky high. "Oh.. England.. Haven't seen you in a while! Whats up? Do you need anything? Ill get what ever it is for you?"

England blinks a few times in shock as he is bombarded with questions. "America, stop, I'm fine...How are you doing?" He asked quietly as he stood on the Americans doorstep. It had started to snow and Arthur was oblivious to it, he could only feel the chilly air nipping at his bare neck. "Um.. Im good but are you sure? Anything you need? Anything at all?" Alfred replied, he was nervous and it would probably quite obvious too.

"A cup of tea sounds rather nice actually, now that you mention it..." He smiles a bit, lifeless eyes just gazing over the American's shoulder. He was waiting to be let in and that is just what Alfred did. "Sure! No problem, you come on in.." His sentence trailed off as he stood to the side and Arthur walked in beside him. "Ill take your coat for you." Alfred asked kindly and Arthur shucked off his jacket and handed it to the other, not bothering to ask why he was suddenly being so nice and not like his obnoxious self.

"Thank you Alfred," he murmured while Alfred hung up his jacket. "No problem!" Alfred had forced a smile on and tried his best to sound happy as he replied. The two men walked into Alfred's living room where he had been spending his last week, there were games littered about the carpeted floor, accompanied by food wrappings. Arthur couldn't exactly see all the mess though.

"Alright you just sit here," Alfred mumbled as sits England down on his sofa by pushing his shoulders down lightly, "And ill be right back with your tea!" And with that, he rushed off to his kitchen to start preparing it.

Blinking, Arthur sat down suddenly on something soft, having a feeling that it was a sofa he slowly lent back into the cusions. "America, are you sure you're alright? You sound a tad jumpy..." His voice was laced with concern, sure America could be annoying at times but he hadn't seen him in a while so he had a right to be concerned, right?

"Yeah dude, im fine, just worried is all, I've gotta' care for my friends, right!" Alfred left to get his friend's tea and came back probably a bit too quickly with Arthur's tea. "Here you go! I hope i did it right.." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Deep in thought for a moment Arthur jumped slightly as he heard Alfred's voice and held out both hands. "Thank you... America? You- You think of me as your friend..?" Arthur was fairly confused but a bit.. happy too. It was nice to know that someone was his friend and at least considered him one.

Alfred hands Arthur his tea while he smiles widely. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" A chuckle slipped though his lips. Arthur took the cup into his hands, lowering his dull gaze to his lap. "Never mind about it... Thank you for the tea." He takes a sip as a faint smile appears on his face.

"Okay.. You're welcome! So did i do it right?" The American's voice was worried. He was very worried that he probably made the tea wrong, he never drank the stuff! He preferred coffee honestly and hadn't drank tea since his last visit to Arthur's which was quite a while ago..

Nearly choking on the sip, Arthur held out the cup as far away from him as possible. "I think forgetting the milk might be a problem..." Arthur's face was contorted in disgust. Alfred must have fucked up big time.

"Oh shit-" Alfred curses as he takes cup from Arthur in a rush, "Im so sorry, oh my god, i am so sorry," He runs into the kitchen and pours some milk into the cup, rushing in embarrassment and making the milk spill a bit onto his counter. With the slightly-cold cup in his hands he charged into his living room, "Im so sorry oh my god i am so sorry i thought i did it right i am so freakin' sorry," Alfred practically chants while gives the cup back to Arthur and waits for his response.

Blinking once in surprise, Arthur takes the cup within his hands and laughed quietly. "It's fine America, don't worry about it old chap. Just be glad that I noticed it! I may be blind but I know my tea like the back of my hand!" He continued to laugh before taking yet another sip, this one was actually a lot better than the last even if it was lukewarm.

A breathy laugh came from Alfred. "Alright then.." He takes a seat next to the Brit on the sofa. "I guess you're right about that! You are constantly drinking it!" He laughs at the thought, he had always wondered why Arthur was practically addicted to it and the thought made him smile.

Arthur hummed, taking acknowledgment of the American before moving the cup down to his lap. "Strangely now that I think about it, It's like you and those blasted burgers. You always seem to be either chewing on that or some sort of food!"

Alfred smiled widely at the mention of food. "Well burgers are the best thing that's happened to the world! Well, so far! So what have you been up to lately?" He asked, generally curious as they hadn't had much time to talk like this before.

"Oh of course America... Of course." Arthur scoffed and rolled his dull eyes before moving his gaze to his lap where his hands were wrapped tightly around his cup. "Nothing to be honest. Had a few other nations visit... but that's about it. And yourself?"

"Nothing much, mainly just testing new games that came out for Japan, as usuall! France tried to sleep over a few days ago, but thats about it.." The American chewed his lip as he was stuck in thought trying to remember what has been going on for the past few days. He should probably stop that habit. "Oh god, tried? How did that go?" Arthur asked, turning his head to face America.

Alfred perked up, Arthur was interested? "Well i was just getting ready for bed when he knocked on my door and when i opened it he was standing there in his pyjamas!" He scoffed before continuing, "And all he said was: 'we are gonna have a sleep-over!'" Alfred mocked the Frenchman's accent, "That's it. That's all he said! It took me ages to get him to leave.." He sighs as he remembers the struggle.

"Bloody frog... How did you get him to leave in the end?" Arthur asked, a faint smile on his face. "I just made up a lie sayin' something like: 'Italy wanted him to stay over for the weekend' and once i said that, he practically ran over to Italy's house.. Francis can be kinda creepy sometimes." Alfred mumbled to himself.

"It's France. When is he _not_ creepy?" Arthur laughed lightly before taking another sip of his tea.

By now, half a hour had passed. Just the two of them talking had been wonderful and Alfred was definitely enjoying it and it seemed as though Arthur was too. They hadn't had an argument yet which was a good sign, It wasn't too long until Alfred broke the peace by asking a simple question..

* * *

I hope this is okay so far! And Sam, if you are reading this, i hoped you like it! And i hope i didn't make any mistakes ;u;

Besides that, tell me if i _did _make any mistakes and ill fix them! The chapters for this might take a while to be published as i have to change them from being in an RP format to look like a story! And the way i used to RP is so complicated so it might take even longer ;v;

Also on this one i would really like some feedback if you can! ʕ -ᴥoʔ

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Stupid Accidents

Alfred laughed before a question he had always been dying to ask came to mind. It probably wasn't appropriate but he might not have any other time to ask. "..yeah i guess you're right about the burger thing!" He chuckles once more before he brought up enough courage to ask, "Dude, can i ask you something..?" Nervousness was filling his voice.

Moving the cup away from his lips and to his lap, Arthur gave a nod. "Of course, unless It's a comment about my eyebrows or anything stupid. Then no." The Brit sternly told him. He really had gotten tired of all those comments. "Its nothing to do with that but...whats it like? Being blind? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna.." Alfred asked quietly, very unusual of him.

Arthur fell silent for a moment, lowering his head making his sandy hair fall over those empty eyes. "Many words can describe it America... but I suppose what I can say is that It's something that you adjust and get used to..." He spoke softly.

Alfred felt his heart pang, he should have just left it alone. "Oh...Dude, im sorry, maybe i shouldn't have brought it up.." Alfred's voice was quiet, only just above a whisper."No, no, It's alright... You wanted to know so I told you." Arthur replied with a slight smile before taking a sip of tea from his cup.

The worried American sighed in relief, maybe it wasn't too bad. "Okay thanks, I thought i might have hurt your feelings or something!" Without warning, he leapt onto Arthur and pulled him into a tight hug, forgetting that Arthur still had his tea. Arthur suddenly jumped, spilling his tea all over them both as America suddenly hugged him! "Ow! Bugger, that's hot! America!" The Brit exclaimed.

Alfred jumped up quickly, letting go of Arthur as the hot tea fell onto them. "Fuck, sorry!" He practically sprinted to the kitchen to get some tissue or a tea towel or _something._ Alfred didn't have much tea on him so It didn't hurt as much. "Im so sorry! I forgot about your tea! I hope you dont mind me doing this but i need to get the tea off-" He didn't even finish his sentence before he started to rub frantically at the tea on Arthur's clothes where it had spilled on his stomach and thighs.

Arthur placed the cup on the side and shook his hand by the side of him. "Bloody hell that's hot! America next time think before you do!" He scowls as he tries to stand to his feet but was stopped when he felt something dabbing his side. Arthur instantly started to panic. "W-What in hells name!? What are you doing man!?"

"What do ya' think im tryin' to do?" The American replied sarcastically."Im getting the tea off! It'll burn even more if i dont! " Alfred was starting to panic himself as he noticed that the tea wasnt coming off. "Maybe harder..?" Was all the warning he gave Arthur before he started to forcefully try to get it off, forgetting about his monstrous strength. "W-What are you doing?! G-Get off me!" Arthur started to become flustered, a dark red blush blooming across his face, and suddenly moves away quickly, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Arthur, don't do that! Im just trying to help!" Alfred sits next to Arthur on the floor and continues to try and (roughly) get the tea off. "Just stay still and stop movin' about!" He warned the Brit. Arthur shouted back: "W-Well you're hurting me, now get off!" and continues to panic, moving away from the American when without noticing, he hit his head on the table rather hard. Arthur places both hands on his head with those dull eyes tightly shut. "Gah, shit!" Arthur cursed loudly.

"England, are you okay?!" Alfred started to panic even more, he could feel his heart racing even faster as every second went by. He crawled over to Arthur, or as he had just called him, England. They wouldn't usually call each other by their formal names when they were at home but Alfred had panicked. "What did you do, Hit your head on the table? Lemmie see! I need to check if its okay!" Yanking at Arthur's arms, he attempts to remove them so he can look at where Arthur had hit himself but he wasn't using his full strength- that had caused him a lot of trouble in the past.

England instantly jerks away from the American. Still on the floor, breathing heavily with wide eyes he shook his head still in great shock having no idea what was going on. "S-Stay away from me you git!"

"Hey, Calm down!" Alfred shouted back, "Im just trying to help! You might have cut your head, Just let me look!" He was honestly worried for Arthur, he hated it when Arthur got hurt now. He had been more and more worried for the Brit since the accident in the mansion. "Why should I?! Every time you either do something or touch me I always end up hurt somehow!" Arthur shouted angrily at him.

"Wha- I do..? Oh.. Im sorry" Alfred knelt back away from the hurt Brit before continuing, "..I didn't know.. I just wanted to help.." Alfred had never been yelled at so angrily before, he could hear the venom dripping off Arthur's words with every syllable.

Arthur fell silent as he concentrated on his breathing. After a few moments he finally spoke, wondering where Alfred had gone as it was so quiet. "America...?" He gently lifted a hand, trying to feel for the American. Alfred moved away from the others hand to sit in front of his sofa, leaning against it as he put is face in his hands and his knee's against his chest.

Hearing shuffling, Arthur let out a soft sigh as he lowered his hand down to the floor. He knew America was ignoring him and yet he couldn't do anything, he was useless. "I... I panicked America... I was confused..." He spoke softly.

Alfred sniffs slightly and wipes his eyes, he could feel tears forming and he tried to keep them back but if he did, it would just hurt. Hero's don't cry though, right? Especially not over something so simple like this. _'I was just trying to help' _The American thought sadly to himself as a few tears slipped though and couldn't contain a soft choking noise.

Arthur suddenly realized that the American was crying. The hero that was brave 24/7 and always had a smile to his face was _crying_. This made Arthur want to kick himself, why did he have to be so skittish, so stupid, so- ...so blind. The Brit brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them before placing his head on his knees. He didn't feel like talking anymore, he just wanted to be consumed into his own thoughts.

Alfred looks up to see England curled into himself, he could feel the guilt slowly rising but he couldn't stop. '_Did i do something wrong again? I always manage to mess up around him...he even said so himself...Why cant i do anything right...'_ Alfred starts sobbing quietly, it wasn't like him but he couldn't stop himself. Soon, hot, fat tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows soon followed by a shiver as he heard yet, more crying. He felt horrible, he couldn't do anything let alone say anything in case something were to happen. He couldn't risk it.

_'No..im a hero..i cant do this..ill just-..ill just go get him a change of clothes, sort out his other ones and then stop being such a wuss and talk to him like an adult for once!_' He had a sudden rush of courage that dissapeared almost as soon as it came when he looked up at Arthur. '_I don't think i can.._' He sighs heavily and tries hold in another sudden rush of guilt but failed as he felt his cheeks get even wetter.

After a moment Arthur lifted his head, those dull eyes gazing straight ahead. He finally managed to speak up so the other nation could hear him. "America...? Are you still there? I... I can leave you want me to..." He asked softly, slightly concerned.

Alfred jolted up and out of his thoughts. "No! Dont go! Please.. Sorry for what i did before, its just i really wanted to help, but i didn't know that i allways manage to hurt you whenever i try to help.. Maybe i should just stay away, huh?" The tearful american chuckled, but it came out sadder than he had expected.

"No, don't. What I said before... I was panicking. I had no idea what was going on..." Arthur gently shuts his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Everything is-" He paused placing both his hands to his head. "so... so hard to know what is going on now."

"Oh.. I thought you might have had something against me.." Alfred asked sullenly, he had always thought that Arthur had been angry at him for what had happened at the mansion. Alfred hadnt actually made Arthur go blind, it was a spell failure and Alfred knew that but he still could help but feel it was his fault since he was in the room when it had happened.

"Had something against you...?" He mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows in thought before asking, "Why would I have something against you America?"

"Because of the way you acted. I just really wanted to help, but i didn't know you'd get scared...Im sorry, im suppost to be a hero but i dont really act like one, huh?" Alfred started to feel anger bubbling up inside himself, the tears continued to fall but instead they were out of anger.

"I only acted like that because I had no idea what was going on, I was confused." Arthur sighed softly before speaking up once more. "Don't say that America... Did you know that all the best hero's are allowed to cry too? It's not a crime." Arthur replied gazing over at where he thought America was, with a smile to try and cheer him up.

The American saw the smile and couldn't help but smile himself, the anger nearly fading away completely but refusing to leave entirely. "Heh..Thanks dude, no-ones said that to me before.. And thanks for the smile, it means a lot to me.." Alfred stood up slowly and walked over to Arthur. "Now that we have sorted all that out, would you like me to get you some dry clothes?" He chuckled, thinking about how silly all that really was but wouldn't say it out loud.

Blinking at Alfred's reply Arthur blushed lightly. "That would be nice actually. Thank you..."

"You're welcome! Im gonna go and get some clothes.. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

Arthur thought for a moment, not wanting to be any more of a bother to Alfred he shook his head, "No, No I should be alright..." He managed to stand to his feet, holding his hands out in case he lost his balance.

"Well.." Alfred started saying as he watched Arthur for a moment. "Okay if you're sure you're gonna be okay.." And with that, the American made his way around Arthur to make his way to his room to find some clothes that would fit Arthur. He probably wouldn't find anything but maybe he had some old clothes he had grown out of? ..Probably not. Arthur was far smaller than Alfred so this might take a while.

Hearing Alfred walk off, Arthur let out a sigh and started to slowly walk around the room with his hands held out. Having no idea where he was going the Brit every so often walked into objects, ended up swearing under his breath and stumbling over his own feet. Turning suddenly Arthur accidently knocked over a glass with his hand, causing it to smash all over the floor! "Shit..." He muttered, Panicking and without thinking he knelt to the floor feeling for whatever he had dropped to pick it up. Not knowing that it was glass he was badly cutting his hands, causing them both to bleed.

Alfred had managed to find some clothes he had washed wrong, making them shrink slightly. Once he was sure that there were no other clothes he could get for the Brit, he made his decent down the stairs. "I hope he doesn't mind these-" He mutters to himself but is cut short at the sound of a loud smash. Ever so slowly, he turned around a corner that would lead into his living room (his house is open-plan so it has few doors on the bottom floor) and the sight of Arthur attempting to pick up broken glass with bloody and cut up hands nearly causes him to panic. But ignoring the need to flail about he goes to help his friend.

"Arthur- What are you doing?! Your hands are bleeding like mad!" The American exclaims and kneels down next to Arthur- "Dude, don't worry ill sort the glass out but at the moment we need to clean up your hands!"

Jumping as he heard America's loud voice, Arthur became wide eyed and started to worry, "America? I was just picking up something that accidently knocked over... I didn't know it was there..." Hands shaking the Brit rubbed his cheek with one hand, smearing blood all over himself.

Alfred jolted slightly as he watched Arthur smear blood across his cheek. "Oh jeez, c'mon-" He helps Arthur up and gently takes hold of one of Arthur's hands, not wanting to hurt him, and guides him to the bathroom that was just across the hallway from his living room. "Okay, just sit there," Alfred pushes arthurs shoulders down slightly to sit him down on the side of the bath. "You really cut yourself up huh? You didn't need to try and pick it up," Alfred tells Arthur, making sure his tone didn't sound like he was scolding the other, while he was rummaging around in a small cabinet to try and find some bandages he kept in there.

"Ah! Here it is!" Alfred takes out the soft, rolled up fabric and takes hold of Arthur's right hand and takes great care in bandaging it up, repeating the same process with his left." There you go! Please be careful next time! Here, get changed into these, they are some clothes i brought the other day i only wore them a few times so i hope you don't mind." He lied, not wanting to get scolded for not managing to wash his own clothes properly. Alfred passes over the clothes to Arthur, just shoving them to him. "You'll be okay getting dressed...right..?"

Blinking in surprise Arthur manages to take the clothes, placing it on his lap before turning red in embarrassment to the sudden question. "W-What!? O-Of course! Now get out git!" He flails.

"Alright, alright!" Alfred chuckles and walks out of the bathroom to leave the Brit to change. The door closes behind him loudly. "Hey, Arthur? If you need any help just call okay?"

Hearing the door close, Arthur let out a huff before standing to his feet. He laid the clothing out across the sink gently before slipping off his shoes and started to unbutton his shit. "Yes, yes, I will. Don't worry." He mumbles, wondering what kind of clothing Alfred had given to him.

As Alfred heard Arthur answer back he sighs and walks away from the door. "I hope he'll be okay, but it is just getting changed right? I shouldn't be so paranoid... While Arthur is changing, i suppose i should clean all this up.."

After a few minutes Arthur had managed to change into the clothes Alfred had given him. He folded his own clothes placing them neatly on the toilet seat with his shoes. "There, that wasn't so hard..." He muttered to himself feeling quite accomplished, even if the buttons on the larger shirt were not aligned with each other and over all he looked a mess. Hearing a faint shout, Arthur raised a brow turning his head towards the door. "Alfred...?" He mumbled before picking up his clothing and managing to get out of the bathroom. Standing in the hallway, the Brit knitted his eyebrows together wondering where the American had gone to. He called out, "Alfred? Are you alright?" as he started to slowly wonder down the hall, careful not to bump into anything.

During the time Arthur was getting changed, Alfred had managed to clean up all the glass, put it in the bin and swipe away any left over flecks of glass that could have been stood on. But while he was cleaning up, he hadn't expecting to cut his hand on a rather large piece of glass, causing him to shout out and for Arthur to hear him. ( The wound hadn't bled, so he would be fine for now. ) He heard Arthur calling out and even heard his footsteps if he strained his ears hard enough.

"Arthur, you done getting dressed? And yeah im fine!" He calls out and walks out of his living room to bump into Arthur. "Huh?" He mumbled dumbly. "Oh hey! Hmm.. those clothes are a bit big but at least you have something to wear! And they kinda suit you too!" He chuckles, thinking that at least they didn't shrink _too_ much.

Stumbling back a bit, Arthur gave a nod before a scowl appeared on his features. "You better have not given me anything embarrassing to wear! Otherwise I will kill you Alfred!" He paused for a moment before speaking again. "What should I do with these?" Arthur asked as he shifted his clothes and shoes that were in his hands.

"Dont worry its nothing embarrassing! Just a t-shirt with the superman logo on it! Its awesome isnt it! Its my fave' t-shirt too, you should be happy! I dont let anyone wear it! Oh, and just pass those, ill go and clean them for ya'!" Alfred took the clothes from Arthur, not even letting Arthur reply and ran off into his kitchen where his washing machine is to leave the surprised Brit standing in the hallway.

"No- Wait- What?!"

A.N: '_Italics_' with apostrophe's (is that even the right term- ) are thoughts if you didnt know yet! uwu

I kinda rushed through this one more than the last so there will probably be loads of mistakes and things that don't make sense and im sorry! ;w;

ahh and Sam, i hope you are enjoying this! It took me freakin' ages to write out-

As always, if i have made any mistakes, tell me and i shall fix them! Please don't be shy to point out any mistakes i have made! And i hope you enjoyed!


	3. Friendly Moments

I finally managed to find some to find some time to upload this. uwu

I hope this part is okay, i kinda rushed to upload it-

**Reply things since i don't know how else to reply to you:**

**Guest****: **Ahh thank you! Im glad you are enjoying it!

**Groundbreaker188: **Thanks! I figured i would have some grammar mistakes since my old RP style used to be kind of.. complicated, i guess? I would be like, _*Action* Speech. _So it was kind of hard to change into this kind of format so you could actually read it. Thank you for pointing it out!

**LadyKlamydia: **Thank you! /u\

* * *

Arthur stood still for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Alfred gave him a shirt. With the Superman logo on it. He cant possibly be serious?

"No- Wait- What! Nothing embarrassing?! It's a bloody superman t-shirt! How is that not embarrassing!?" Arthur replied as he heard Alfred hurry off to the kitchen. Letting out a long sigh, the Brit pondered to himself if he should move or not. After a while, he finally decided to continue walking down the hall, holding out his hands per-normal.

While Arthur was taking his time to walk down the hall, Alfred had put Arthur's dirty clothes into his washing machine and turned it on. "There.. they'll take all night to wash and dry though.." Alfred mused out loud to himself. He shrugged and just settled on an: "oh well." And left his kitchen to find Arthur. He didn't see him in time and walked into him, Arthurs hands that were still out in front of him to help him, now on Alfred's stomach.

Suddenly walking into something warm, Arthur froze, wondering what it was he moved his hands slowly up the American's chest feeling fabric beneath them. "Alfred...?" He asked curiously, trying to figure out who it was.

Alfred blushed madly (Goddammit, why now?) as Arthur's hands travelled up his chest. He covered his mouth to make sure nothing escaped, he doesn't think he could live it down if he let out an un-manly squeak. _Does he not know its me?_

Moving both his hands, Arthur placed them gently on Alfred's cheeks. Lightly brushing his fingertips over the American's glasses, Suddenly then Arthur knew who it was. Alfred. Not moving his hands Arthur spoke with a small smile, having no idea that the other was blushing like mad. "Ah, it is you Alfred. I didn't quite know who it was for a moment. Please tell me that you didn't place my shoes in the washing machine along with my clothes?"

The (very red) American didn't speak for a few moments, just watching Arthur's fingers move over his glasses, then he quickly blurted out: "N-no dont worry.. I Didn't!" Alfred didn't expect his voice so break half way through his sentence, he could just say it's because he's a teenager? Yeah, its normal for teenagers.

With a innocent blink and noting something odd about the other, Arthur lifted his hands away placing them back down to his side. Knitting his eyebrows together he spoke slightly worried. "Alfred, are you alright? You sound like your coming down with something..."

"Uh y-yeah im fine.. dont worry about me, but um".. Alfred coughs to try and stop these constant voice breaks. "Is it a bit hot in here? heh.." He asks, tugging on the collar of his shirt slightly before he remembers that he should probably tell Arthur about his clothes. "Oh and um.. your clothes wont be done untill tomorrow.."

"Maybe a drink might sort it." Arthur suggested when he heard the crack in Alfred's voice before raising a brow. "Until tomorrow? That's a bit of a pain in the arse... How's the weather? When I arrived here it was just starting to snow..."

"Uh.." The taller blonde mumbled before turning his head slightly to look out a window near by. The snow is getting quite heavy. "Its like a blizzard out there.. Maybe you should stay over for the night? O-only if you want to though!"

"Er..." A bit taken back by the question Arthur let out a sigh. "Seeing as it seems that bad and the roads will be horrid... I'll stay the night Alfred. If that's alright with you?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

"Yeah its fine!" Alfred thought over what would happen for the night. He honestly didn't trust Arthur on his own, he didn't want him to get hurt in anyway so maybe there would be a way he could make sure Arthur didn't get hurt but for the Brit to still have a place to sleep? "Its Just, i dont have any spare bedrooms.. The one i do have is filled with Boxes.. So ..Heh," He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Down here will be pretty cold if you were to sleep on the sofa.."

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting Alfred, you are sleeping in your room. On the floor." He crosses his arms with a scowl. Defeated, Alfred sighs and chuckles. "Okay.. Well come on then, im really tired, do you need help getting up the stairs?" He was going to offer to help but maybe Arthur wouldn't want any?

"No... No, not at all..." Arthur muttered quietly. It was a lie, as he suddenly became uncomfortable with the whole subject of sleeping. Ever since that horrific day in the mansion, Arthur suffered with traumatizing nightmares of the whole event. He never told anyone about it, thinking that it was not important for others to know, it was his problem wasn't it? Sighing softly he had lowered his lifeless gaze to the floor, instead of crossing his arms he actually hugged himself. "I'll follow after you..." he commented.

Alfred noticed that Arthur had wrapped his arms around himself, he was going to ask why he had done that but remained silent. "If you're sure.." With a hand on his railing, he starts to head up the stairs, every now and then, turning around to see Arthur while he makes his way up.

Arthur didn't move from the spot he was standing in, he didn't want to go up stairs- more like he couldn't. It was far too dangerous, Arthur didn't understand why he clearly lied in front of Alfred, the American was only trying to help... but Arthur couldn't see that. In more ways than one.

The blonde American stopped when he noticed that he couldn't hear footsteps behind him. He stopped walking and turned around to look down the stairs at Arthur. _'I know he needs help and i need to be a hero..'_

Taking a deep breath, Alfred walks back down his stairs and stands in front of the Brit. "Look, Im gonna help you even if you don't want me to, okay?" He stated in his firmest voice before taking the others hands and guiding him over to the stairs, to start and attempt to walk him up them.

"Alfred please, I don't need help. I'm just..." Arthur paused, thinking if he should tell the American or not about those bloody nightmares. "...not tired." He lied. Arthur was knackered, if his head hit any pillow he would instantly be out of it. But he couldn't allow himself to do just that, he had to stay away from the grasp of sleep. Without realising he had slowly tightened his grip on both Alfred's hands.

Feeling the grip on his hands get even tighter, Alfred swallowed and told Arthur: "Arthur, i can tell how tired you are, You have bags under your eyes. You need sleep just as much as i do, come on.. Im only trying to help and if there's anything wrong, then you can tell me ." He squeezes Arthurs hands reassuringly.

Knowing he had lost, Arthur sighed. "Fine... Lead the way." Arthur replied with a faint frown, his gaze just hovering over Alfred's shoulder. "Just, don't let go." He mumbles softly, slightly worried about how he was actually going to get up the stairs, he didn't even know that they were right in front of him.

"Alright!" Alfred cheers, "lets go and don't worry, im not gonna let go!" In a matter of minutes, Alfred had ever so carefully, guided Arthur up his stairs and into his bedroom. "Just stay here, im gonna sort out my bed on the floor, okay?" He asked before letting go of the shorter blonde's hands.

Arthur did as he was told and sat on the bed, he nodded innocently. "Ok."

Alfred smiled, even if Arthur couldn't see it, and grabbed a pillow from his bed and a spare blanket he kept at the bottom of his bed to lay them on the floor. "Im gonna go get changed," Alfred told Arthur once he was done with his makeshift bed, and went to get a pair shorts and a plain white shirt out of his drawers. "oh and the clothes you are wearing are okay to sleep in, in case you where wondering! I wont be long, i promise, just make yourself comfortable while im gone!" Alfred said cheerily before heading out of his bedroom to his bathroom down the hall.

Hearing Alfred leave the room, Arthur let out a sigh as he rubbed his useless eyes. He didn't want to sleep, he'd lived with hardly any rest for the past few weeks and it didn't bother him at all. Why should that change now? Arthur shook his head trying to flick back into reality, he picked up his feet and pressed his legs against his chest on the bed, which to the Brit's surprise was actually rather comfy. He curled up suddenly feeling a wave of cold hit him. "Bloody cold..." he muttered to himself, before speaking up in curiosity, "Alfred? Is everything alright?"

Walking out of his bathroom in his shorts and a shirt, Alfred realised how cold it is as it practically smacks him in the face. "Damn.." Alfred mumbled. "it is cold in here.." He stopped for a moment, just outside the room. "Which is just my luck seeing as i only have one spare blanket." Alfred muttered harshly to himself. He sighs and opens the door which creaks slightly, to hear Arthur ask for him. "Yeah, dont worry im fine!" He reassures the Brit while he makes his way over to the bed, his feet freezing against the floor with every step, to see Arthur curled up on his bed. "Heh," He chuckles breathlessly, "you comfy there?" The blonde teased the shorter male.

"What?" Arthur asked bluntly, managing to find a pillow in the process. Realising what Alfred had just said he blushed lightly "W-What no!" He protested and threw the pillow at where he thought the annoying American was. Actually hitting Alfred. He wouldn't admit that he actually was _very_ comfy indeed. But no, he couldn't admit something like that. So he kept up his stubborn act.

The pillow hit Alfred square in the face, causing him to let out a very (un)manly squeal. "Hey! Thats no fair! And besides you need this pillow, its kinda cold and this pillow is super comfy and warm too!" He informed the Brit. He loved that pillow, it was the one he could use to hug if he was scared- But its not as if he would tell anyone. Alfred threw the pillow back at Arthur but making sure it lands beside The blind Brit so he wouldn't startle him. "Im gonna try and sleep, okay? Im really quite tired" Alfred lied as he forced a yawn before crawling underneath the blanket he had on the bed he had made on the floor earlier.

"Don't forget to take off your glasses." Arthur stated as he found the pillow again, holding it in his lap. After a few minutes of silence and still sat up, Arthur spoke up again. "What time is it anyway? It feels slightly late, but not too late."

"Dont worry dude, i wont forget!" Alfred slips off his glasses and places them beside him on the floor. Once hearing Arthur, he pulls out his phone from his jeans he had carelessly dropped on the floor not too far from where he was laying."Its about half ten, why?"

"I was just wondering..." Arthur replied, bringing the pillow closer to his chest hugging it. He had to stay awake, he just had to. He couldn't go through hell and back again, it was too painful. Letting out a light sigh, the Brit placed both his bandaged hands to his face, "Alfred?" He asked once again wondering if the American had fallen asleep yet.

The American was actually about to fall asleep before jolting awake from Arthur's voice. "G-uh.. Yeah, Arthur?" Was his unintelligent response. "Ah, I just wondered if you were asleep yet that's all..." Arthur trails off, suddenly struggling to stay awake as he lowered his head, after a moment he jerked his head up sleep trying to take over.

"Oh, well um.. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now" Alfred muttered into his pillow and forced a yawn. "G'night dude!" Alfred rolled over so he wasn't facing Arthur anymore so he could pretend to fall asleep. He really wasn't tired but if pretending to fall asleep was the only way to get Arthur to sleep, then so be it.

"Hm? Oh... Well, good night Alfred." Arthur gave a smile before rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. Half an hour passes and the Brit had finally fell asleep curled up on the bed.

After half an hour, Alfred still couldn't sleep since the floor is just too cold and uncomfortable. He propped up on his elbows and looked over at Arthur. "I wonder if he's asleep yet.." Alfred whispered to himself. The tired American pulled himself up to stand on his feet and to quietly walk over to the bed to see Arthur sleeping peacefully. "Yup, he's asleep.. That looks pretty comfortable.. a lot more comfortable than the floor.." He mused to himself. "Im sure he wont mind if i get in, ill just sleep as far away as possible, even if it means half off the bed.." Alfred told himself. He probably would end up falling off the bed while he slept but it would be worth it since the floor was just too damn uncomfortable. Slowly, he climbed into his bed making sure not to be too close to the sleeping Brit.

Feeling the bed dip, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and let out a mumble. Curling up closer to himself Arthur held onto a pillow in distress.

Once Alfred felt Arthur move slightly, he turned around to see him hugging a pillow. Maybe Arthur was cold? Alfred tended to do that when he was cold at night too. Pulling the blanket further over Arthur's arms, he thought to himself: '_I hope he's okay, he didn't seem to keen on sleeping earlier but he looked so tired..'_ Usually Alfred wasn't so.. Nice to the Brit. But after the accident, Arthur's well-being was all he could think about.

It wasn't long after Alfred had taken place in the bed beside the sleeping Brit that he had managed to fall asleep. He had seen that Arthur was clearly tired so he let him rest. Arthur would occasionally stir during his sleep but not once would he wake up. That was until a certain memory flooded Arthur's mind while he slept..

* * *

A.N:

Since im pretty sure R&R means Read and Review(?) A review would be lovely! (Sorry, im still not too used to this-) I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter and if there is anything wrong!  
And i hope you enjoyed!  
Also, please point out any mistakes and ill make sure to fix them!  
Oh yeah and ao sorry that Alfred is so OOC in this- ;u;

A.N for Sam: I hope you're liking it so far, hun! Im not even too sure if you're still reading though-


End file.
